In my Head
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto's father brought him the Uchiha mansion & Gaara and Naruto find some interesting creatures living their that they can't see until the creatures show themselves to them. Will Naruto's fear of deep water get in between his love & will Gaara's fear of not looking beautiful get in between his love? Sasuke&Naruto Neji&Gaara : Review and read love you guys all! :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto's father buys Naruto the Uchiha mansion because of his constant whining despite the rumors of it being haunted by the Uchiha ghost mermaid brothers. Yes it's a crack story that I thought of in class while daydreaming in class. It's better than I thought because my mind is stupid so I make up stupid stories. So if my mind is stupid and so is my story then of course I would like it because I am stupid. WAIT! I confused myself! Never mind on with the stupid story. SHUT UP I KNOW YOU THINK I'M STUPID. Wait I said I'm stupid so I guess it's okay for you to tell me I'm stupid but say it like you don't mean it. Go on read my story.

**Chapter One**

Naruto approached the mansion smiling happily as he opened the rusty gate. He decided that he was going to paint the gate gray instead of black. Black was just to gothic. He looked around and frowned almost everything was gothic. He didn't like it he wanted everything to be bright like his hair. Smiling he rubbed his hands together as he thought of all the changes he was going to make to the Uchiha mansion. He walked on to the lawn he frowned again the grass was dead and brown; sighing he kicked the grass shouting out loud why the hell was everything dead in this place.! He decided to take a look in the mansion. Walking up to the double doors he opened it and gasped. Sighing everything was dusty and spider webs clinging off it. Taking out his cell phone he called his dad.

"Daddy there's something wrong with the Uchiha mansion" said Naruto firmly.

"What's wrong with it? Is it haunted" joked Naruto's dad.

"The whole place is filthy it has spider webs clinging off it and there's dust almost everywhere! I need this place cleaned I don't want to sleep in here with filth!" said Naruto blowing dust off of a book shelf but squeezing in return.

"Fine Naruto I'll call in the cleaners but don't boss them around like you did with the other cleaners" said Naruto's dad sighing at his son ignorance.

"I was just simply telling them that they missed a spot" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto I got to go have fun in your new house "said Naruto's dad.

"Thanks daddy I love you" said Naruto happily.

He ran to a room that had a personal swimming pool in it. Laughing happily to himself as he threw open the door he couldn't wait to brag it in Kiba's face about his very own swimming pool. But stopped when he saw the swimming pool; it was muddy and the waters color was black. Screaming in frustration he stomped out of the swimming pool room and instead stomped upstairs. He stopped at one room it was beautiful. The view was awesome it showed the view of the Uchiha lake and the sunset. But the paint of the room was hideous dark blue come on seriously it should have been orange or yellow or sky blue. Just then he heard the doorbell ring he ran downstairs and flung open the door. It was the cleaners.

"I want you to clean every single inch of this filthy yet wondrous and beautiful mansion" said Naruto

"Don't boss us around you brat" said the leader of the cleaning crew as they started cleaning every inch of the mansion.

**Five Hours Later of Cleaning**

"Wow everything is clean now! You guys all did an awesome job!" said Naruto as the cleaning crew was leaving.

"Yeah brat whatever just don't call us next time" said the leader.

"Now I can finely have a great time in my new home without having to worry about dust!" said Naruto.

He ran upstairs and found the bedroom he liked. Getting on top of the bed he jumped around on it barefoot.

"It's so soft. I love this room!" said Naruto. "Now I just have to call in the painters to paint this room orange!"

Naruto grabbed his cell phone and called the painting company. They arrived within an hour painting up all the rooms Naruto wanted. The living room was painted white, the family room was painted yellow, Naruto's bedroom was painted orange, the other bedrooms was repainted blue and purple, the indoor swimming pool room was painted gold.

"The place is looking beautiful" said Naruto clapping his hands together.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I walked into the swimming pool room although I would never use it I would still keep it clean and pretty. I'm scared of deep water because when I was young I didn't know how to swim and went into the swimming pool. I started drowning my dad noticed and saved me but ever since that day I have been scared of deep water. My friends tried constantly to try to get me into water but I said no every time. I actually think that I developed a phobia or something but I don't care I just never want to experience drowning again. Just then my cell phone began to ring it was Kiba calling.

"Hey Kiba what's up?" I said.

"Naruto I heard you got the mansion I am so coming over to check out the swimming pool bro. Bye" said Kiba hanging up on me and I didn't even have the time to say no. Sighing I filled the swimming pool with water.

Just then the doorbell rang; that bastard he was already here when he called me. I stomped to the door and flung it open. He was wearing shorts with a button up tee shirt and his face was plastered with a grin.

"Hey Naruto can I see your swimming pool now? And I also told and Gaara and his siblings to come over" said Kiba pushing his way into my mansion.

"You just can't invite people over like that it's my mansion" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on you're afraid of water so let us use the swimming pool" said Kiba patting my shoulder.

"You little bastard" I said when I heard a car honking their horn I realized that must be Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

A black sports car pulled up in front of Kiba and me. We watched as his window slid down slowly reveling a pale and handsome face of Gaara. He was wearing sun glasses even though it was night. His red hair made his face even brighter in the moonlight; he had the word love tattooed on the side of his forehead making him look even more like a movie star. His hand slowly went up to his sunglasses he took it off painfully slow as the moon light hit his light green eyes making them shine in the moonlight that was making him glow. Just then Gaara's driver got of the sports car and opened Gaara's door for him. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with black pants and Jordan's

"You look like a movie star" said Kiba while Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Looks like my little brother has fans" said Kankuro coming out of his purple sports car while Temari came out of her red convertible.

"So I better find this swimming pool to my taste you know what happens when I don't get what I want!" said Temari while Gaara and Kankuro stepped away from their sister due to her anger problems when she doesn't get what she wants.

"You'll like it; it has waterfall features" I said waving the swimming pool remote features in front of her.

"Waterfall features you never told me about that Naruto" said Gaara accusingly.

"So what I knew you'd get jealous" I said grinning.

"I'm going to make my daddy buy me a better mansion than yours and a one that says Gaara's mansion and not Uchiha on the gate" said Gaara grinning.

"I'm going to get that removed" I said

"When?" Gaara asked.

"Soon" I said leading them to the swimming pool room while Temari snatched the swimming pool features remote out of my hand and started toying with it.

Temari started to strip down to her bikini while Kiba just took off his shirt and jumped into the water splashing water everywhere and Kankuro just in the hot tub that was connected to the swimming pool. Gaara played around with Kiba in the water with the volleyball. Everybody was having fun while I was sitting at the swimming pool bench. I watched Temari carefully she wasn't like Sakura or Ino who just fights over one guy because they're good looking she was different even though everything has to go her way. I think I kind of liked her she was nice, beautiful, and smart. Suddenly Gaara came up to me while I was caught starring at Temari. He smirked.

"I knew you had a thing for my sister" said Gaara laughing manically. "Just wait till I tell her"

"Gaara you're the most evilest best friend I ever had" I said crossing my arms.

"And everybody still likes me" said Gaara proudly. Just Kiba threw a beach ball at Gaara's face I watched as Gaara's face went red like his hair.

"You little bitch you hit my beautiful face just watch Kiba I'm going to make you look so ugly people won't even recognize you" said Gaara jumping into the swimming pool and throwing volleyballs at Kiba face.

**Sasuke's Point of View **

I stood staring at my parents' bedroom. Something was wrong very wrong. Why did the bedroom look so happy? That was wrong. Why did it feel like heaven in here? That was wrong too. Why did it glow? That was so wrong. Where were the dull colors that they loved? Why was the bedroom orange? What did he do to my parents' bedroom? Just then my older brother Itachi appeared next to me. His face looked emotionless but his eyes were surprised too.

"The new owner got some nerves to do this to our parents' room" said Itachi

"I wonder if he even knows about the rumors" I said. Just then we heard shouting coming from downstairs.

"Kiba you're running my makeup" shouted a female voice.

"You bitch you're getting my smartphone wet" shouted an angry male voice

"You stupid mutt" said the same female voice

"My beautiful face are you trying to make me look ugly?" said another male voice

"Stop it you know that I'm scared of deep water" shouted a high pitched male voice

"Looks like we have company" said Itachi

I walked downstairs into the swimming pool room. They couldn't see me because my power keeps me hidden from humans just like my older brother. A red head was clutching a mirror looking at himself to know that his beauty was still there, a boy with brown hair was annoying a blonde girl and another boy who was trying to keep his smartphone dry. A blonde boy sat on the bench starring at the water as If it was going to kill him.

"They look very lively" said Itachi smiling

"And annoying you know that I hate public" I said

"Come on little brother cheer up" said Itachi while I simply rolled my eyes. "You're so depressing and Emo have a little fun"

"I'm not Emo or depressing" I said. Just then I heard an ear splitting scream coming from the red head.

"I saw a ghost in the water! I saw a ghost in the water and he snatched my beauty mirror! I swear I'm telling the truth!" said the red head.

"A ghost in the water don't be retarded you're going to scare Naruto" said the blonde girl. And who is this "Naruto"?

"Ghosts don't exist" said the blonde boy that I'm guessing is Naruto.

"Come on Naruto haven't you heard that this place is haunted by vampire merpeople" said the boy whose name is Kiba.

"Vampire merpeople they don't exist and if they did they wouldn't be hotter than me" said the boy who was messaging on his smartphone.

"Whatever Kankuro Well the rumors say that they haunt the swimming pool the most" said Kiba. "But it's a stupid rumor made up my horny girls"

"But then what about the ghost that I saw in the water" said the red head.

"You saw nothing because there is no such thing" said the blonde girl putting a tank top on.

"You're just saying that because you didn't see it Temari" said the red head whose name that I haven't figured out yet.

"Exactly Gaara. Whatever I don't see they don't exist" said Temari.

"I'm freaking scared now" said Naruto "I'm going to call my big brother so that he's going to be with me"

"They're so amusing don't you think?" said Itachi smiling.

"I think they're all retarded" I said.

Just then out of the water came a sliver glistening tail that shined in the light. That tail only can belong to one person, Neji. They couldn't see it because Neji powers hide him from humans. He climbed out the water as he did his tail turned into legs. He walked up to us holding the red heads beauty mirror.

"So you're the one who scared the red head" said Itachi

"Well he's fun to annoy" said Neji snickering. "Just watch"

Neji walked up to the swimming pool and dropped the mirror into the water. The red head saw his mirror drop into the water his hands reached up for his hair but he didn't pull it instead he tried to resist. He screamed in frustration and walked up to Kiba and pushed him into the swimming pool.

"Why did you do that Gaara?" said Kiba getting out of the water.

"Because you guys didn't see it something dropped my mirror into the water" said the red head whose name is Gaara.

"See it's so fun playing around with humans" said Neji

"Your right Neji it is fun playing around with humans the blonde boy is mines" I said "Being afraid of water is just so tragic"

"See little brother you can have fun" said Itachi "I'm afraid none of others interests me"

"The red head is mines" said Neji

**Naruto's Point of View**

Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro left saying that they were tried and will come over later; Gaara wanted to stay because he thought that the mansion was haunted by vampire merpeople. I walked over to Gaara but he just put his hand in front of my face. That was his way for saying that he was on the phone. He was talking to his driver to bring his stuff over and also his makeup artist.

"Well if she doesn't want to come over here tell her she is fired or just drag her ass over" said Gaara angrily then his voice turned evilly sweet "What she says yes that great oh yeah I almost forgot bring over my guns"

Guns; when did Gaara started to practice shooting? He put his phone down making sure it was locked; and then looked over at me smiling evilly.

"So I decided that Ino should come over too" said Gaara

"Why? She's so annoying" I said

"You're annoying "said Gaara

"No way Ino is more annoying" I said.

Just then I heard splashing coming from the swimming pool. I turned to look over at Gaara who just had an innocent and curious look on his face.

"Did you already invite Ino over?" I asked.

"No I'm innocent" said Gaara turning up his favorite song that he said makes his beauty relax. While I think that's just stupid a mud facial is more relaxing.

I walked over to the swimming pool and turned on the light. I froze I couldn't believe my eyes. There in the water was a mermaid swimming expect it was a guy mermaid. I tried to scream out for Gaara but my mouth wouldn't open. My legs started to walk more closer to the fish boy but I wasn't moving them and I was also getting closer to the swimming pool. I sat down at the edge of the swimming pool my feet dangling into the water. I was scared so scared. He grabbed both of my hands smiling and then pulled me into the water. I started to sink because I didn't know how to swim. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and then he pulled me up. I put my hands on his shoulders and just stare into his red eyes.

"Who are you?" I said

"Sasuke" he said smirking.

**Gaara's Point of View**

Naruto was just taking too long. I mean how long does it take to check who was in the swimming pool room. Just then I heard splashing coming from outside. What the hell? I walked outside. But I didn't see anybody. Oh that's right it was coming from the lake. I walked up the lake and saw something sliver moving around in there. Did Naruto keep a pet or something because no pet fish is that big? Suddenly a head came out of the water. What the fuck? I knew it this mansion was haunted by vampire merpeople. I was going to run away but my legs seemed to freeze. Then I started walking but not where I wanted to walk too. I started to walk up to him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the water. I tried to swim but the water was so black I couldn't see and also I was so tried. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

"Let me go" I said struggling.

"If I did then you'd drown" he said smirking.

I started to blush damn it stupid fish boy. "Who are you then?"

"Neji" he said

"And why would I drown?" I asked

"Because humans aren't made to swim in a merpeople lake" he said

"**Cliff Hanger. It's because I wanted to watch Naruto. If you guys want chapter two then just tell me in your reviews. Reviews make me happy. Yes I love watching Naruto it's so interesting. The anime. Well anyway please review and read-" XXxIceAngel17xXX**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well hello I'm back again! Glad to be back again yeah anyway; I CAN'T WAIT FOR NARUTO TO BE UPDATED; I SO CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEW ESIPODE. I'M SO EXCITED. Aren't you guys?" __**XXxIceAngel17xXX**_

**Deidara's Point of View **

I walked into Naruto's mansion it was pretty quiet I was expecting arguing and shouting coming from the mansion but all I got was silence. Naruto asked me to come over because he thought that his mansion was haunted by vampire merpeople. At first I laughed at him but then I heard in his voice that he was dead serious which is pretty rare for Naruto to be serious. So I decided to come over for Naruto and to see if the mansion was really haunted. Opening the front door I walked into the living room nobody was there. This was getting really creepy now. I'm not used to silence because in my mansion there's always music going on also my friends are always coming over and my maids are always with me. So for me this was really creepy.

"Naruto where are you?" I called out but I got no answer.

I started to walk upstairs I was hoping that I would hear Naruto or one of his friends but I heard nothing. I started to walk into a bedroom that was painted orange. I looked around hoping to find Naruto in the closet or the bathroom but he wasn't there either.

"Naruto if this is a joke I'm going to kill you because it isn't funny" I said out loud hoping that Naruto was playing a joke and that this isn't a kidnapping or something.

Just then I heard someone splashing in the swimming pool that Naruto told me about. I hurried downstairs I knew that Naruto couldn't swim my mind was racing with thoughts that what if he was already dead? I opened the door to the swimming pool room but nobody was in there. What the heck I knew I heard splashing coming from this room. Where could he be?

"Naruto where are you? This isn't funny "I said out loud. "I didn't come here for nothing you know"

Just then I heard a cell phone ringing coming from the living room. I started to walk into the room and found someone's cell phone sitting on the sofa. I picked it up and the caller id said Kankuro. I knew him he was one of Naruto's friend's brother.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"What the heck? You're not Gaara?" He said

"I know that but Naruto is missing and I guess your brother is too. I can't find them anywhere. I came over to the mansion and I can't find them. Oh yeah by the way I'm Naruto's older brother" I said.

"Missing? That's not true Gaara decided to spend the night at Naruto's. I know he's there they're might be playing a joke on you" he said.

"Well it's not funny" I said just then I heard people talking from outside. "Wait I think I hear them"

"Really go check then" he said while I turned off the phone and left it where it was.

I started to walk outside it was dark and scary. Why would Naruto want to move into this place it was so creepy? I started to walk towards the Uchiha Lake there was fog hanging over the lake which made it look like it came straight out of a horror movie. I saw outlines of people in the fog but I couldn't make out who they were.

"Someone's coming" I heard one of them say. I didn't recognize the voice but I guessing that it would be one of Naruto's friends. I was pissed off at them first Naruto invites me over because he was scared and then he decides to play a cruel joke on me. I'll blow them up they deserve it.

"NARUTO! Just what do you think you're doing? First you make me come over to this creepy ass place and then you play a joke on me! I actually thought that you were in danger! "I yelled out. "Why aren't you answering?"

"Because I'm not Naruto" said someone. I was shocked who else could it be?

"Well then who are you?" I said.

"You can call me Itachi" he said. He stepped into the light coming from the mansion. He had black hair that was loosely tied in a ponytail, red eyes that I wonder if they're contacts, and he was wearing a black button down shirt with black jean's. Talk about Goth people I thought they dressed up weirdly but this guy was totally hot! Wait what the fuck did I just say? But I have to figure out where my little brother is.

"Where is Naruto? What did you do to him?" I said with my arms crossed. "You better not have killed him because I can only do that!"

He just looks amused. What the fuck is his problem? My little brother is missing in his own mansion at least that what I think. He may look hot but my little brother comes first and if he did something to him that's unforgivable! I raised my fist up and was about to punch him so he could start talking and tell me where Naruto is instead I tripped and landed on top of him with my lips on his. My eyes opened I pulled away and he was still smirking. Was he enjoying that?

"Tell me where Naruto is now!" I shouted.

But I didn't get an answer instead I got another kiss. So lovely! Wait what fuck I guess I liked the kiss too.

"Let go of me and tell me where Naruto is" I said pushing him away.

"Fine your brother is safe" he said.

"And where is he?" I said angrily.

He kissed me again. This was a distraction but it was a good distraction. I swear I could feel my face heat up.

**Naruto's Pont of View **

I woke up in a bedroom upstairs it one of the bedrooms that I left the color blue. I sat up and I instantly remembered that I was in the swimming pool with fish boy. I shuddered just the thought of being in water that are deep was so terrifying. At least I'm not in it now. I looked around the room to see if fish boy was still here. I couldn't find him but I knew that he wasn't just a merman he was also a vampire. At least that's what the story says. Gaara! I just remembered about Gaara I wonder if he's okay. I started to walk downstairs quietly and slowly. I heard something go by me but when I turned around nothing was there. Then something went by me again I looked but nothing was there. This was getting freaky and creepy.

"So you're awake" said someone I turned around to look up the stairs and there stood the fish boy. His name is Sasuke at least that's what I remember. "Is water that scary for you that you actually faint?"

He started to come down the stairs laughing like a deranged person. I started to back up he was really scaring me. He looked at me his eyes turning blood red. I knew I shouldn't look into them but I did. A smirk started to play on his lips. I started to back up more until I tripped. Crap stupid me I started to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't came Sasuke caught me. He slowly let me down I was so hypnotize by his eyes that I didn't realize that I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips this is when I reacted. I pushed him away barely.

"Why did... you do that?" I asked while he looked amused.

"Well it seems like you wanted me too" he said laughing again.

"You're scary" I said backing away from him.

"But you still want me" he said slowly walking towards me. I ran towards the library and locked myself there.

"Naruto come on don't be like that I could never hurt you" he said laughing. "You'll just trip and do that to your own self"

I would not trip and do that to myself. But I knew I was lying to myself that happened many times to me. Slowly I heard the door opening but not the one I locked I turned around and looked. Crap I forgot about that door. He walked in grinning evilly. I started to walk up the stairs in the library that led to more books. He just followed me. I bet he thought that this was funny well it wasn't to me. I gasped when I turned around to see where I was going. There was a mini water fall in the library that was separating two large bookshelves. I started to tremble and shake; the memory of me drowning came back to me and I started to back up until I bumped into Sasuke. Crap I forgot about him; he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. Tears started to run down my cheeks and I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Tell me Naruto why you are scared of water?" asked Sasuke in a soft voice.

"When I was younger I didn't know how to swim and I went in the swimming pool and I started to drown but then my dad came and saved but ever since then I was scared of water" I said in a cracked and shaken voice. He just started to hold me as I cried but then I stopped and looked up at me. His eyes were still red and deranged but he didn't seem like he was going to push me into the mini waterfall.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked. He smirked.

"No" he said; now that really surprised me. "You're too beautiful to be killed"

He slowly gave me a kiss on my cheek and then disappeared. Beautiful I mean I am a model but getting a compliant from a thing that wasn't human is just awesome. I sat down on the stairs and just stared into space. I think I was falling for him even though he's kind of scary but he's so hot! I think I just squealed right there. Oh well!

**Gaara's Point of View**

I was sitting my arms crossed on the bridge that was over the Uchiha Lake. I was angry with Neji the stupid fish boy. I mean who just drags somebody into the water and gets there makeup wet. I'm a model and I don't want to look messy even if it's night and everybody else is asleep; it still matters to look beautiful at night. I know that my makeup is waterproof but I feel so ugly right now. Neji had is head on my lap while his tail was in the water.

"You're still beautiful "he said. I frowned if I'm still beautiful then why do I feel ugly; stupid fish boy saying stuff that he shouldn't say. I knew my face was turning red from anger I felt like I was about to blow up.

"You're still going to ignore me?" he said rolling his eyes.

"SHUT UP! I don't feel beautiful so stop saying that I am" I screamed out loud while I pushed him away.

"But Gaara you are beautiful "he said stroking my cheek. That's it!

"STOP IT DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and ran away. He doesn't know how hard it's to be a model. I have to stay calm; stay calm Gaara. My hands reached up to my hair but I stopped my boss was going to yell at me if I ever did that again. Yes I have anger issues. Sighing I went inside the living room where I found a girl waiting for me.

"Gaara! What the hell happened to you? You're all wet. Get into the bathroom right now you might get a cold" she said. She was my personal makeup artist.

Sighing I went inside my bedroom at Naruto's mansion and went inside the bathroom and took a long hot shower. I came out the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my waist and sat down on the chair in front of mirror while she put different types of product on my face so I don't get dark circles and eye bags around my eyes.

"Well you're ready for bed now?" she asked happily.

"Yeah thank you" I said going into the walk in closet and putting on my cloths.

"Goodnight Gaara" she said walking out of my bedroom while she turned off the light.

I laid down on my bed and just stared out of the window. I feel beautiful now and I just can't wait for my next photo shoot tomorrow. Suddenly I felt someone coming into my bedroom they sat down on the bed while they grabbed my wrists and pinned them down.

"You know you look very beautiful in the moonlight" said Neji smiling.

"Really?" I said happily.

"Of course" he said

"But don' t I look beautiful in the sunlight?" I asked frowning.

"Of course you do" he said.

"How do you know? You never saw me in the sunlight" I said angrily.

"I know because you're the most beautiful person I ever met" he said. My eyes widened I couldn't believe it I was that beautiful!

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Of course" he said hugging me.

"Now tell me more of how much I am beautiful" I said smiling while he laughed.

**Deidara's Point of View**

I must have passed out because I woke up in Naruto's bedroom. I felt someone put their arms around my shoulder and hug me. I realized it was Naruto.

"You're awake I'm so glad big brother" he said smiling.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was inside the mansion just not in my room" he said. Oh yeah because I didn't check the other bedrooms. Oh well at least he's safe.

"You know you're mansion is really haunted by vampire merpeople" I said laughing.

"You know about them?" he asked.

"Well duh I met one" I said nervously.

"Me too they're actually kind of nice kind of" he said laughing.

"Okay well I'll be going back to my mansion because I have to sleep for my next photo shoot or my makeup artist will get really mad" I said getting up but Naruto just grabbed my arms to stay.

"Please stay big brother" he said giving me the puppy dog look I sighed I knew I couldn't say no to that look.

"Fine" I said while he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my bedroom in his mansion.

I went inside and went to the bathroom to shower. After I was done I called my driver to bring my stuff and my makeup artist. He was prissy but I threatened him that if he didn't do as I say he was going to get fired. Because I just have to have my way. My makeup artist arrived and put products on face to keep me from getting dark circles and eye bags.

"Well you're all done Deidara sir" she said smiling.

"Thank you" I said while she smiled and turned off the lights when she went away.

I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. To tell you the truth I'm scared of the dark. When I was little my mom and dad left me alone in the mansion when I was six and the power went out. It was night outside so I couldn't go outside either. I was all alone in the dark it was scary I remember screaming at the statues that was put in the hallway screaming almost at anything that looked big and scary. I remember even screaming at the couch. I remember when my mom and dad came back they found me lying down on the stairs crying. They couldn't shut me up for two whole hours that's when I tried myself out and fell asleep in my mom's arms. Right know I'm not that scared of dark because there's the moonlight that always shines into my mansion and Naruto's.

"I hate the dark" I said to myself while I shut my eyes to go to sleep.

"Really?" said someone my eyes went straight open while in my head I was thinking about all the horror movies that I watched with deranged killers and ghosts. I sat up in my bed while trying to back away but my back just hit the headboard. I saw somebody walking out of my walk in closet. I opened my mouth to scream but I felt a hand go over my mouth.

"Don't scream" he said kissing my cheek. He slowly took away his hand and I didn't scream because I knew in horror movies if you do they'll kill you. He kissed me on my lips it was gentile and sweet. But I pushed him away he had red eyes now that will only make me even more scared of the dark.

"You're Itachi" I said

"So you do remember me" he said smirking.

"Well duh" I said rolling my eyes and while I crossed my arms.

"You're adorable" he said and kissed me on the lips and just disappeared. Of course I'm adorable did he just found that out? But I was thinking more about the kiss. It was so sweet! I shut my eyes and went to sleep thinking about the kiss in my head!

"_Well there's chapter two I hope it was to your taste. LoL I just can't wait till Naruto updates. I hope you like chapter two!"- __**XXxIceAngel17XXx**_


End file.
